rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Interesting Population, That's for Sure
Cookie's entrance to Shade is a unique one. Bumping into a florus prince, her missionary tactics are put to the test in a real life interaction, one she isn't used to. Meanwhile, they meet a beautiful snake professor from Vale who attracts the prince's affections quickly. Rubio doesn't know what to make of this, but learns how to adapt to the situation at hand. EXP Awarded Cookie - 150 EXP (Experiencing a massive misplacement when entering Shade, not handling it well and made worse by the montage of bombardments from bothersome florus/faunuses.) 'Prince Esmé of Crown Lune '- 100 EXP (Opening his heart to Yín quickly, Esmé shows no romantic restraint.) 'Yín Arstat - '''75 EXP (She's perplexed by the interactions she faces in a land foreign to her; Yín doesn't know what to make of everyone.) '''Rubio Aurella '- 50 EXP (The key to Rubio is adaptation.) Roleplay It was a completely different environment. That was what all her senses was telling her. The scent. The sight. The sound. The temperature. The general feeling. Nothing about it was familiar. She may have as well been in a different world, depending in your definition of which. Even so, there was no expression she bore, no visual or even internal emotional sign of anything other than what could be interpreted as neither sadness or indifference or neutrality but may as well be all three. Did she care that this was happening? Not so much, but she wasn't apathetic either. Just today, she celebrated a religious ceremony commemorating her 18th birthday and transition into being a full nun by her church. She still wore her nun outfit which kept her shady and cool despite the sun and blaring heat from transitioning from the airship onto the ferry vessel. It was a desert area so the heat was to be expected even though it was a little cooler in the lake. Even still she felt somewhat uncomfortable. Many things made her uncomfortable. She didn't know anything aside her little world which has only been concentrated in her home town her entire life and even then she was no familiar with any places other than school, the orphanage, the church, the chambers of the church residence area, and her work plus maybe some small places here and there What were they thinking sending her here? No, that was a bad thought. She never should question the authority of the mothers. Even still, it hardly make sense to her. She wasn't excellent, she could be just another nun on the church grounds, she never expected herself to meet the qualities of a missionary nun and even then those weren't really sent to combat school. Wasn't that against their teachings and too politically oriented? Cookie sighed. She readjusted her head covered to make sure it covered her forehead a little better. Four years approximately. That's all she knew about combat schools. It took approximately four years to graduate. In that time, she supposed she could spread some of her churches ideologies though those were never her area. She supposed she could work on her combat skills but those were average. Academic? Eh... what was the use. This was a complete start over in terms of social contact where she would more than likely just fit in but not belong. She was ready for this but not accepting the reality of it. So which one was it? Before she was able to decide the ferry arrived at the dock at Shade Academy and she was let off with her very small suitcase with only basic living essentials in it. She walked out normally and examined the new surroundings fully. She felt somewhat of a nothing. The very luxurious looking prince with beautiful adornment and a golden crown on his head had arrived at Shade similarly begin international correlations with Vacuo. Everyone knew that the youngest Aurella sibling was headmaster and if he could get on good terms with him itd be a step, albeit small to getting good terms with his sister in terms of politics. Now SHE WAS POWERFUL. Prince Esmé was feeling fluttery over the thought of thise gorgeous birds of prey already.... Q///u///q but ah he bumped into a fairly unnoticeable white cloaked figure and he hit the ground!!!!!!! Q/////n/////q.... Groaning and rubbing his little boo boo near his vine headband (well it wasn'tREALLY a headband Q///^///q...) then rubbed rubbed rubbed while groaning..... ah!!!!! Q///~///q..... He eventually looked up at whoever ran into him and gasped! "You bundle!!! I could BARELY see you in this sun!!!! You better watch it!!!! I know everyone wants to get close...and....touch....me......" he breathed deeply and loudly panting as he emphasized the last few words, then shook his head rapidly! "But you cant get everything you want all the time!!! If I could id die of all..... the ................ LOVEEEEE." He again panted until he practically screamed at the end. Then fully clamed down and looked at the white cloaked person who was only showing their pale face, "Its hard to look at you, do you know that?" He tilted his head but his crown was already drooping a little so it felt off. He screamed loudly, "AHHHHHH!!!!" Eyes slightly widened just by a bit of surprise from all this emotional reaction over a simple bump that had really done nothing to her, she stated at Esmé for a really long time as he rambled.... and made sexual noises...? Then screeched horribly. She showed little expression other feeling the need to leave the situation. But she was a nun, so maybe this was a chance to convert someone? He definitely seemed to need... something.. Granted, she assumed this was a male with the facial hair but the feminine beauty threw her off. Wait. This was male, and he was being sexual with her..? That wasn't allowed but she wasn't really panicking or caring either.. "God." She finally said. Deciding that a nun should look to divinity fir guidance during these kinds of situations but felt she wasnt following this properly... Actually she felt weird. A rather tall figure with a braid of silver running down their back approached the pair. Said figure was adorned in a black jersey under what almost looked like an incredibly long gray scarf(?), as well as baggy gray pants that were partially covered by knee-length worn, black leather boots. The individual had come to the region prepared for the desert conditions. This, in addition to the katana strapped to the figure's back, made for quite a sight in the desert locale. Said figure opened their mouth ever-so-slightly, revealing a pair of serpentine fangs, and, instinctively, made a rather quiet hissing noise. The sound was reminiscent of a venomous snake. "So...this is Shade," the figure said, more to herself, in a feminine voice that almost seemed to flow like a creek over stones. "Interesting population, that's for sure." The figure's crimson eyes watched the pair with mild interest. The young prince was gonna go back at it. But..... he didn't really understand this person or really know if they were really understanding him either. Peh, foreigners can't appreciate everything!!!!! He was a rose!!!!!! Rose.....bay???? Q///w///q Prince Esmé quikly scrambled to pick up his crown and place it on his head then looked over where a tall silvery haired figure stood!!!! P-p-p-p-p-pretyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Q//////u/////q Forgetting the white cloaked person, he scrambled over to to her to introduce himself, "HI IM A PRINCE R-R-R-R-ROSE-B-B-B-BAY FLOWER BUT YOU CAN CALL ME THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!!!" He screamed intensely making it blatant that he was checking her out. Q///u///q Although not necessarily concerned, Cookie did not know what exactly to do to cleanse this.. screeching creature. Even though at this point he was focusing on attacking another person. The least she could do is try and calm him down. She reached into her bag to look through a book and then walked towards them and not necessarily fulling knowing how to utilize her tools, she assumed she should... try to get rid of the negative energy of this upset person with something blessed. All she had was salt. In pulled out the bag of salt and started throwing handfuls at Esmé with little to no facial expression as she did this. She guessed this was correct. The silver-haired figure stared at the feminine-looking prince with an expression of mild confusion. The figure hissed, this time purposefully and a bit louder, before saying, "Sorry, but you're not exactly my type." The figure then promptly moved away from this so-called prince and went to examine the white-robed figure, who seemed to be throwing small handfuls of...something at the odd man. "Good day," the figure said. "I don't suppose you'd know your way around here, would you?" Prince Esmé was screeching even louder than ever as he felt tiny tiny crystals hit him repeatedly!!!!!! What was it!?!!! It was that strange foreigner he bumped into earlier???? He lunged at the white cloaked figure with full force, pulling out his dual blade bow sloppily as he was trying to make sure none of the salt got in his eyes! "YOU WILL NOT GET IN THE WAY OF OUR LOVE!!!!" Though Cookie was only decently agile, it turns out he wasn't seeing where he was going. So she only took a small side step when he looked like he was going to jump at her though ended up only landing on the ground for a second time and pulled out her pistol with nauseating non lethal bullets and shot him until the gun ran out. She still looked unexpressive as she did this but put away the salt for now. She looked back at the silver haired woman without much change in her expression except a small polite smile and shook her head. The silver-haired woman watched the exchange, slowly growing weary of the pair. If all Vacuo residents were like this, she'd have to keep her blade ready. She was surprised at the robed figure's proficiency with the firearm, however, but simply shooting someone out of the blue like that wouldn't do. The woman activated her Semblance, redirecting the bullets into the ground. She then noticed that the robed figure was regarding her. "Ah, I see," the woman said. She hissed before saying, "Do you know where I might find someone who would know their way around?" She then noticed the so-called prince lunge at the robed figure. "Now now," she said as she moved between the two of them. "Let's not do anything you'll regret," she said as she glared at the prince. Prince Esmé was sprawled over the floor again! Q///u///q but it was okay! "I-I-I-I-I see you want me to get down and dirty now do you.........what's your name??????" He demanded the white robed figure but looked back to the silver haired beauty with intense love!!!!! Q///u///q Unaffected by the events that transpired, Cookie directed her gaze and motioned towards the school in front of them to show where she could likely receive help. "The offices are probably near the center......." she said softly. Then she turns to the prince, "Sister Cookie," she responded to show she was a nun. Groaning slightly from frustration, Rubio was rushing out to the dock where he could meet the nun student that he had recently accepted. Though he was trying very hard not to get behind on schedule, it was his first year as headmaster with no teaching or administrative experience prior, so he quickly got overwhelmed even if he didn't want to admit it. New at the whole student acceptance process, Cookie didn't even seem to be that exceptional or show promise in any areas. Also, her church simply had nothing to do with with Vacuo and accepting her could lead to no political advantages since Mistral was such a nothing kingdom at this point in time. Being so new, he had been making several mistakes on not only student acceptance but organization of the school and found it difficult as teachers started quitting left and right. He wanted prestige and to enhance the learning system of his kingdom to show to his family, and he was going to do it! He just was having a rough start! An assistant would undoubtedly help. He noticed the nun from afar as well as noticing a large amount of commotion and with more flight abilities than his elder siblings slightly jumped and partially glided to cut the time it would take to get across the horticultural ring that made up the exterior of the small island. Landing in front of them somewhat powerfully, he adjusted his monocle and gazed judgmentally at everyone individually before turning to the nun. Currently he did not know who the silver haired woman was or what this other mess was. "Sister," he breathed slightly exasperated, "I apologize for not being able to meet you when you arrived. The school is currently under some renovations so it's been difficult for me to coordinate different things. I would have preferred to test you before you got accepted but... let's just.. try to have a pleasant transition here. We do have some policies that will give you accommodations in regards to religious practices but if you have any trouble, just alert me and I will swiftly deal with the problem." The silver-haired woman was surprised by the sudden appearance of the winged man. He certainly seemed to know the school, if anything else. Hmm...perhaps he would be worth a try... The figure approached the man slowly, keeping on her guard. She hissed quietly before speaking. "Excuse me," she said. "You seem to know this facility quite well. Perhaps you could help me find a staff member?" Cookie nodded upon the headmaster's presence, "Headmaster Aurella?" she asked to confirm since she knew she was going to meet him, "Thank you for the welcome." She sounded quiet but bland. She stepped back to allow the silver haired woman to talk to the headmaster and leaned down towards the prince, trying one last time to calm him, "Do you want to pray with me?" she asked him but still lacked much expression. Rubio glanced at the silver haired figure again more directly as she approached him fully. He glared at her first, a face similar to one she may have seen before then irritably spoke. "Excuse me but I am Rubio Aurella, headmaster of Shade Academy. What do you need assistance in?" The Persian prince held his hand to his heart dramatically, "No! Not even the gods satisfy me in the quest...... for love... For her!!!!!!!!" He dramatically crawled over to the silver haired woman's feet to kiss them. The woman lightly kicked the prince's face in an attempt to make him go away. He was starting to irritate her. So this man was the headmaster? she thought. "Excuse me headmaster, but might I have a word with you?" she asked him. "It is rather urgent." Cookie was kneeling down next to the prince still looking somewhat inexpressive or interested. Giving another look to the headmaster and the woman, she directed her attention back to the prince. "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away," reciting verses from spiritual readings. Maybe this is what she needed to do. Perhaps if the topic was love, he would finally calm down. "A KICK?!!!!!!!!!" the prince screaled to his love, "PLAYING HARD TO GET WON'T WORK ON ME Q/////u/////q" He was going to get up and go at it again when the bundle started talking in that REALLY INEXPRESSIVE WAY, it was scary!!!! Q/////~/////q. Listening to the first words and realizing that they were spiritual verses, suddenly, well it may have not been that surprising considering that it was Prince Esmé, HE STARTED TO SCREAL LOUDLY, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" so he couldn't hear what Cookie was saying to him!!!!!!!!!!! Raising an eyebrow slightly at the commotions of the students? He tried not to give it too much attention since he honestly couldn't handle any more ridiculousness and instead turned to the woman who was asking to have a word with him. He furrowed his eyebrows in an angry manner to her, " 'Rather urgent'? Let's talk politics, governing an entire academic body that serves as the centerpiece of this kingdom's functionality, and THEN you can tell me what is rather urgent," he said cruelly. Turning over to notice that the odd looking royal figure was screaming loudly, he sighed, thinking that talking to the more mature silver-haired woman may be the better option after all. Adjusting his monocle, he gave a slight motion to the nun, saying briefly, "You are welcome to come to my office during my office hours in order to get caught up properly but in the meantime, you are fully expected to adapt to the situation of a new environment. In this school, adaptation is learning, so you will be on your own. Good day, Sister." He didn't give any attention to the screeching prince and directed the other women away so they could begin to walk back to his office, guiding her through the maze-like structure of the dormitories, then city-like interior section of the on campus services such as campus village stores, cafeteria, training room, and finally into the main school building itself. "Now, you are going to convince me you are worth my time," he said to her. The woman sighed lightly, glad to be away from all the commotion. "Thank you, headmaster," she said. "Sir, I come to you from Beacon Academy. I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Yín Arstat, Beacon's professor of strategy." UPON SEEING HIS LOVE NO LONGER IN LINE OF SIGHT, PRINCE ESMÉ STARTED SCRAMBLING ON HIS STOMACH TO GET UP AND FOLLOW. Not necessarily knowing if this was the correct thing to do, Cookie took off her exterior robe and since the prince was only scrambling and rather in an unorganized manner, she put the robe over the prince like a blanket to trap him. Success? Away from the commotion still, Rubio led the other professor to his office, nodding to acknowledge what she said but waiting until they were in his office to talk. Yín followed the headmaster to his office. "Thank you for your time, sir," she said as they walked on. She was somewhat distracted by the climate. It wasn't that it was entirely unpleasant, rather her reptilian anatomy made it rather enjoyable. It was just a new experience for her, and she was intrigued. Nodding, Rubio folded his wings together so that he could sit down at his desk and motioned Yín to sit down in front of him. He cleared his throat and nodded with a small sigh, "Time isn't really something I have to offer, Professor Arstat, but I can adapt. I also apologize of the enviromental conditions here are infavorable compared to the temperate climate of Vale. Here, we willy take pride in teaching our students and future huntsmen and women the value of adaptation. What better way to do so by environment adaptation? Days can reach 120 degrees Fahrenheit and nearly negative 30 when there is no sun. There is no heat regulation we provide either," he then readjusted himself and directed his attention back Yín. "How are things in Vale anyhow? As you know, I am a signfincant member of international relations in the Aurella governing family, but we have mostly been giving aid in Mistral's strides towards industrialization and unification of their kingdom. If there is something you need aid from Vacuo in, you have come to the right person with proper connections to this kingdom's current politcal leader, my elder sister." He needed to flaunt around his family's name whenever necessary as he was a bit stingy about it, but even still wanted to make sure he was offering proper help. Prince Esmé was suddenly engulfed with darkness and the scent of another person Q/////~/////q NO! ESMÉ NEEDED HIS LOVE! NOT THE BUNDLE TRYING TO GET IN ON IT!!!! He thrashed around for some time until he took out his weapon and tore through the bundle Q////u////q Then ran towards the direction his love was last seen in!!!! Standing silently, Cookie merely watched as the prince destroyed her nun uniform and ran from her. She picked up the remains of which and followed swiftly. "Business is business in Vale," Yín replied to Rubio. "Things are quiet...almost too quiet, if I am perfectly honest." This was something Yín had noticed not long after she started at Beacon. It had a reputation for being a magnet for trouble, and if rumors were to be believed, then why was it so...normal? Rubio nodded slowly as he listened to the other professor and sighed, "Why ask for trouble then? And if you foresee some problem in the future or are generally stressed, why not take more protective measures. Honestly this is why Vale isn't important to real international politics." As he spoke, he sounded highly critical and was harsh with it, of course. Being an Aurella did come with the permission to behave like a mega-asshat after all. THE OLEANDER PRINCE WAS FLAILING HIS ARMS AROUND AS HE RAN DIDN'T REALLY KNOW WHERE TO GO AT A CERTAIN TURN SO INSTEAD SLAMMED AGAINST THE WALL THEN TRIED CLIMBING UP IT, SHOOTING ARROWS TOWARDS THE WINDOW WHERE THE HEADMASTER AND HIS LOVE WAS Q///u///q "OH WHEREFORE ART THOUGH, MY STAR-CROSSED LOVER? YOU SHALL BE IN MY ARMS SOON YET!" Cookie left, no longer interested. Category:Roleplays Category:Season 0.5 Category:School Shenanigans